Disney's Phineas and Ferb: The Best LIVE Tour Ever!/Show Album
is part of the merchandise from Disney's Phineas and Ferb: The Best LIVE Tour Ever!. It includes various things about the show and the series. I know what we're gonna do today!/Welcome Phineas and Ferb are building their biggest, most amazing invention ever, a LIVE stage show! Join the awesome twosome and the Tri-State Area gang in a brand-new adventure that's sheer genius! Jam out to legendary music and be a part of the ridiculously wild schemes and epic action scenes with the evil Dr. Doofenshmirtz and secret-agent hero Agent P. Summer is just never going to end in the show taking over hometown, Disney's Phineas and Ferb: The Best LIVE Tour Ever! Who's Who in Danville? Phineas Flynn He thinks big! Creative, positive and full of ideas. Phineas wants to make each day of summer vacation the best ever. His inventive adventures are always about having fun and making the most of every day. Ferb Fletcher He's a man of action! The ever-resourceful Ferb uses his advanced engineering skills to bring some ginormous ideas to life, fully drawn blueprints at the ready. Agent P Disguised as Phineas and Ferb's pet platypus who doesn't do much, Perry lives a double life as the secret Agent P. Protecting the Tri-State Area from the evil Dr. Doofenshmirtz, Agent P uses his mad skills and beaver-like tail to save the day. Baljeet Rai Polite and mild-mannered, Baljeet loves getting the best grades. He joins in Phineas and Ferb's adventures when he's not busy doing math. Isabella Garcia-Shapiro Isabella's can-do attitude makes her a great leader of her Fireside Girls troop. She also has a big crush on Phineas, so she's always willing to help with his adventurous ideas. Candace Flynn A typical teenager, Candace is obsessed with her boyfriend Jeremy. But her bigger obsession is busting her brothers, Phineas and Ferb! Buford Van Stomm Buford takes his bullying seriously, and he's quite protective of his pal, Baljeet. Buford has a soft side, but don't ever mention it (unless you like wedgies)! Dr. Heinz Doofenshmirtz When it comes to havoc, no one wreaks like this evil scientist. Dr. Doofenshmirtz is bent on mayhem, destruction and the domination of the Tri-State Area. Jeremy Johnson Jeremy Johnson is Candace's boyfriend. He works at Mr. Slushy Dawg. He also has a band called "Jeremy and The Incidentals." Are you genius, too? How well do you know Phineas and Ferb? We all know Phineas and Ferb are brain-boxes, but how much do you know about Disney's awesome twosome? 1. What is Phineas' number-one goal for the summer? A. To annoy Candace as much as possible B. To avoid getting busted my Mom C. To make each day the best day ever D. To dominate the Tri-State Area 2. Who does Ferb have a crush on? A. Vanessa Doofenshmirtz B. Isabella Garcia-Shapiro C. Eliza M. Feyersied D. Stacy Hirano 3. What kind of bed does Phineas sleep on? A. Waterbed B. Racecar bed C. Bunk bed D. Inflatable bed 4. What is the name of Phineas and Ferb's one-hit wonder pop song? A. "Goo Goo Ga Ga" B. "Gitchee Gitchee Goo" C. "Doobie Doobie Doo" D. "Ferb just wants to have fun" 5. In "The Flying Fishmonger," what is the name of the motorbike that Ferb tricks out? A. The Leaping Lizard B. The Queen Mum C. The Holy Mackerel D. The Trick Knee 6. According to Phineas, Ferb is a: A. Man of few words B. Man of action C. Man of many faces D. Man of a thousand voices 7. What kind of monster do Dr. Phineastein and Ferbgor create in "The Monster of Phineas-n-Ferbenstein"? A. A giant Candace B. A tiny fairy C. A giant monkey D. A giant platypus Scoring 0-2 Points: You really need to work on seizing the day. 3-5 Points: You might know what we're gonna do today. 6-7 Points: Congratulations! You're gonna have the best summer ever! Ferb Fletcher's Daunting Diction The stepbrother and best friend of Phineas, Ferb prefers to let his mechanical and technical genius speak for him. But pay attention! When Ferb does talk, his clever quotes amaze and astound. Match Ferb's quotes to the correct topic/occasion. Extra points for reading out loud in a British accent! 1. "It's a unique a logic-defying amalgam of winter and summer." 2. "A simple post-modern fusion of origami and pop-up." 3. "Well, it was definitely better than the gorilla in the cake." 4. "The cartilaginous fibers from the bovine patella structure." 5. "A rare whale song-singing, double-breasted angle hooper." 6. "Love, ventricles and gross squishy red stuff." 7. "Creepy on so many levels." 8. "Put the cold fusion reactor on hold!" 9. "You do realize that's French for pencil neck." 10. "A tire-spinning, gear-grinding, clutch-burning, backfiring, paint-trading, redlining, overheating-throttle-stumping, truck-driving girl." 11. "You know, in retrospect, I question the inclusion." A. Ferb actually means exactly what he says for this one B. Candace in a monster truck C. Gelatin D. The brothers end up with a date with Jeremt from inside a minisub that's inside Candace's stomach E. Mom's birthday card F. A self-destruct button on the Rainbowinator G. Cou de crayon H. Candace's face on Mount Rushmore I. S'Winter J. Reverse engineering of the human heart K. The natural enemy of the wild platypus Creative Team Kenneth Feld & Alana Feld, A Message From The Producers After seeing the dynamic characters, humor and music of the cultural phenomenon Disney's Phineas and Ferb, we knew we found the perfect foundation for a live stage show. Inspired by the main characters' "can-do-it" attitude, we took on the challenge of translating an animated television show that people know and love into the live entertainment. Dan Povenmire and Jeff "Swampy" Marsh, creators of the series, have developed these incredible characters who are effortlessly cool and hip, but still have a feel-good positive message. We really wanted to uphole the integrity of the brand while bringing the characters into the third dimension, and we are thrilled to see how they come to life. We hope you will be blown away bu how we have accomplished feats like creating an alternate universe for Dr. Doofenshmirtz and Agent P on the same stage with Phineas and Ferb. Every day is the ultimate day of summer at Disney's Phineas and Ferb: The Best LIVE Tour Ever! so leave school and the cold weather behind and enjoy the wild ride! Dan Povenmire & Jeff "Swampy" Marsh, "Phineas and Ferb" Series Creators/Executive Producers Dan Povenmire and Jeff "Swampy" Marsh are the creators and Executive Producers of the hit animated Emmy Award©-winning and BAFTA-nominated series Phineas and Ferb, and the animated Disney Channel Original Movie Phineas and Ferb: Across the 2nd Dimension. Povenmire's experience in the animation industry ranges from directing, storyboarding and/or writing for the critically-acclaimed series The Simpsons, Family Guy, Rocko's Modern Life, Hey Arnorld!, Catdog, Looney Tunes and SpongeBob SquarePants. Marsh has worked for many of the top names in animation, including Hanna-Barbera, Klasky Csupo and Nickelodeon. He worked for more than six seasons on the critically-acclaimed series The Simpsons, including three Emmy Award-winning episodes. He also worked as a storyboard artist and designer for the Emmy Award-winning series King of the Hill, and spent four seasons as a Writer and Director on Rocko's Modern Life, gaining the show an Environmental Media Award. Fred Tallaksen, Director/Choreographer Fred Tallaksen brings an eclectic mix of styles to his role as Director, wit experience as both comedic performer and cutting-edge choreographer. Tallaksen's creativity and extensive résumé includes film, television, stage, music videos and commercials. He has worked on comedies such as Wizards of Waverly Place, Modern Family and Austin Powers III and his choreography on Malcolm in the Middle earned him two Emmy nominations. Tallaksen also created an incredible Disney Live! experience with Disney Live! Mickey's Music Festival. Bradley Zweig, Writer Bradley Zweig is a three-time Emmy-nominated Executive Producer and Head Writer for Sid The Science Kid, produced bycthe Jim Henson Company for PBS. He has written for Nickelodeon, Disney Channel, CW and Cartoon Network. Zweig has written many Feld Entertainment productions including Disney Live! Mickey's Rokin' Road Show and four editions of Ringling Bros. and Barnum & Bailey©. Rick Papineau, Production Designer Rick Papineau joined Feld Entertainment in 1991 as a Production Designer for Hagenback-Wallace, the division that creates show props and scenic elements. Today, he collaborates with the creative teams to bring their visions to life. Papineau's scenic design creators can be seen in Disney On Ice presents Worlds of Fantasy, Disney Live! Mickey's Rockin' Road Show and Disney Live! Mickey's Musical Festival. Cynthia Nordstrom, Costume Designer Cynthia Nordstrom was one of the youngest designers for Walt Disney World, and designed costumes for more than 15 original dance shows in downtown Disney. She also designed costumes for the Happy Harmony Parade at Universal Studios in Japan, and for teir production of Peter Pan. Nordstrom's credits with Feld Entertainment include Disney On Ice presents Worlds of Fantasy and Disney Live! Mickey's Music Festival. Mike Avila, Music Director Mike Avila is a producer and pianist with a 15-year association with The Walt Disney Company. He has composed the music for the award-winning Peter Pan's Neverland event spectacular at Universal Studios Osaka, Japan; the opening ceremonies of Hong Kong Disneyland®; Disney's Boo to You Parade; Disney's Enchanted Adventures Parade; The Disney Cinema Parade at Disneyland® Paris; and the Once Upon a Christmanstime Christmas Parade on ABC and in Walt Disney World's Magic Kingdom®. Sam Doty, Lightning Designer Sam Doty has assisted in the building and planning of every Feld Entertainment domestic and international ice and stage show. Doty's lightning design credits with Feld Entertainment include Disney Live! Mickey's Rockin' Road Show and Disney Live! Mickey's Music Festival. Original Cast *Efrain Adrian Baez *Nick Bouthillette *Bailey Callahan *Valen Casilla *Nicole Dalton *Emily Derrick *Gabrielle Goewert *Angel Hernandez *Julianne Jouglard *Justin Kouns *Bartley Mullin *Diana Reed *Erica Turpin *Jake Voelz *Tiffany Westfall Category:Merchandise Category:D